


Homecoming

by GeminiDerp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Medievalstuck, Pre-Established Relationship, oral kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has been away from battle for 3 weeks and has missed his mate dearly. Times are hard in Skaia and you never know what battle will be your last, even if you happen to be a knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Karkat rode into the kingdom on his horse with his fellow knights. The townspeople lined the streets as they entered Skaia’s stronghold. They cheered and chanted his name and he waved and attempted a smile.

His heart was in his throat, though he loved to protect the citizens. His soul belonged to one troll; one troll whom he had not seen in 3 long weeks. But he was the hero of their battle and word must have gotten back about how he’d bravely taken lead of his battalion after they had suffered heavy losses. Then led them to victory through a strategic change in their location at just the right moment. To Karkat these things came naturally. His outlook on the world had led him to always follow his gut. Yes it may mean ducking down into disgusting trenches as catapults are about to fire, but better to be smelly than roasted.

The young knight shook his head it wasn’t time to be thinking of battle it was a time of celebration. As he dismounted and walked into the castle, the maids greeted him with courtesies and he bowed back respectfully, before continuing to walk with the rest of the knights to the queen’s throne room. 

The Condescension was a fearsome queen at her best, at her worst she was a tyrant. The king, Signless, was loved and adored, he was the one that had knighted Karkat in the first place, but he had passed away from a strange disease a sweep ago. The conditions of his death gave Karkat a bad feeling and with no wife or heir to the throne, she was allowed to rule. Regardless, Karkat would defend his home with his life just like the other knights, both troll and human, that stood with him. 

"Welcome home, fearless knights. Tonight we will have a feast in your honor." Her voice boomed and Karkat nodded, bowing lowly in front of her. "Thank you, my queen, it is much appreciated." He turned and headed into the main hall, talking with a few people but honestly there was only one troll he yearned to see. Karkat began looking for the taller troll when suddenly someone was hugging him tightly and the Knight of Blood smiled genuinely. 

Sollux Captor. He and his brother were the court’s finest mages. They usually provided entertainment and helped with medical necessities of the royalty and knights, which lived in the castle. He snickered and ruffled the shorter troll's hair, “Well mister hero’s finally back." Karkat punched him lightly on the arm and caught his eye as it shimmered with something only Karkat got to see. Most people just assumed they were close friends and little did they know that they would have been right about 2 sweeps ago. 

"Yes after 3 weeks I couldn’t bare to be without your gorgeous face shoved into my life," Karkat rolled his eyes, “you’ll be performing tonight?" 

"Of course." Sollux crossed his arms and his eye glowed softly as he lifted the other’s sickle with his psionics. “Throwing knives and juggling, mostly," Sollux tossed it high into the air only to catch it easily, before it hit the floor and grinned.

"I’m not clapping." Karkat smirked right back and Sollux leaned in to whisper, “I expect something more from you. I’ll be in your quarters tonight after I finish here." He purred just loud enough for Karkat to hear, as he placed the weapon back into it’s fitted sheathe. Karkat tried desperately to not focus on how Sollux hands lingered and he nodded before walking off and to his seat. Strider on his left, and Prince Eridan from the neighboring kingdom on his right. Karkat couldn’t decide if he should just endure this hell or cull himself. He decided on the first as drinks were poured. The drink always helped to ease his mind as he listened to Eridan’s hopeless attempts at romancing the Princesses and Strider’s horrid ballads.

They ate and drank as the twins walked into the center of the table. Their show was always spectacular. They would juggle various weapons and even each other or willing participants. They would cast spells that would create beautiful animals made of smoke or fire. Karkat would try not to focus on Sollux anymore than normal but, it was such a perfect excuse to watch the way his tongue would stick out just barely as he’s concentrating, or to see him bask in the attention and praise of the others. 

He was so handsome. Karkat began toasting (secretly to his mate) as he drank from his fifth goblet of the heavy wine. The twins did double back flips before they departed and he could feel Sollux’s eyes on him, beckoning for him to leave for his quarters. 

After a discussion over weapon preferences and a telling of the battle, the knight excused himself, bowing to the Queen before leaving.As he walked towards his room, he could feel the tingle of excitement grow in his belly at the idea of his mate waiting for him. He opened the door and was not disappointed at all.

Sollux sat in the bath; moonlight highlighting his elegant neck and back. The knight closed the door and locked it, not wanting a soul to interrupt his reuniting with his love. His armor clinked softly as he walked to the bath, lifting up a towel. 

"Ready to get out?" He murmured softly, smiling as the mage turned and stood, stepping out and letting the shorter troll wrap him up as they finally shared a kiss.  
Karkat relished in Sollux’s soft lips and skin, drying him gently and he noticed the slimmer man shivering slightly. He glanced down and noticed the other’s bulges sliding out and he licked his lips.

"Help me undress?" Karkat spoke softly as if the beautiful troll standing in front of him may vanish. Sollux hummed softly and began the process of unstrapping and unhooking the heavy black armor, caressing the skin of his love’s arms and hands as they were slowly revealed. After a few minutes, Karkat was finally down to his clothes and he stripped quickly, kicking his boots aside. Then removing his pants and undergarments. His bulge was flushed with his bright red blood, thick and curling in on itself. 

Sollux was the only one Karkat trusted with the knowledge of his blood color. Though it was merely the same as humans he was still insecure about it. Sollux leaned in, kissing the shorter warrior, cupping the back of his neck, and resting his hand on his chest. He pressed his body close to Karkat’s own, overwhelmed with the need to feel him. Karkat moaned softly, returning the kiss with all of his passion, igniting something within both of them.

Karkat’s hands were all over Sollux, mapping his body and remembering each dip and curve of his mate. He’d longed for this each and every moment he was away. The curve of his spine, the suppleness of his rear, the softness of his hips underneath Karkat’s coarse hands made the cancer moan with pure want. 

Sollux whimpered against his lips returning each touch, petting his hair and cheeks, and kneading with skilled fingers into the knight’s tired shoulders. They kissed, lips parting just long enough to whisper half formed words of endearment before coming back together perfectly. 

Karkat moved Sollux back, slowly towards the bed. The plush sheets rumpling under him as he fell back, gasping and Karkat burned the image into his brain. The intensity of those red and blue eyes made Karkat’s stomach flutter with lust. He kneeled over him, kissing the gray skin on his mate’s neck. He licked and kissed his way downward, savoring the Gemini’s taste. He brushed his fingers over his grub scars and down his sides, placing soft kisses on his stomach.  
He let his fingers brush along his thighs and was rewarded with a soft moan and a tremble. 

Karkat purred lowly, as he wrapped his hand around the base of his bulges, brushing his thumb between them, shivering himself as Sollux whimpered. He licked along them both, sucking each tip before kissing back down. Sollux was clutching the comforter, lightly. Thank god, he’d filed his claws down or they’d have to get new sheets weekly.  
Karkat continued moving down to his nook. It fluttered slightly and Karkat leaned in to lick him slowly, using the flat of his tongue. He tried not to look to anxious but this was always his favorite part. The way his body responded so eagerly to each touch it was enchanting to watch him come undone like this. 

He repeated the motion a few times, drinking in each sound Sollux would make. The shorter troll gently spread him, lapping at the flushed yellow opening before pushing his tongue inside, making him shuddering at the tightness that gripped his slick muscle. It would have been unbearable for bulge but a little stretching would fix that. He slowly began thrusting, again savoring his mate’s unfiltered favor and enjoying the wetness as it already began to drip off of his chin. Sollux was in heaven. The feel of Karkat’s impossibly hot mouth right against his most vulnerable area, drove him mad with want. He whimpered and whined, panting softly each time his tongue slipped inside his nook. 

"Karkat," Sollux nearly sobbed, desperate and shaking with need. Karkat shuddered, pulling back his face flushed and his eyes wild with lust. He groaned softly and reached down rubbing his own bulge as he lifted one of Sollux’s thighs by the knee, spreading him. Karkat purred and nuzzled his mate’s knee gently, his heart racing with emotions and desires.

He took a deep breath as he guided his bulge to Sollux’s nook, the tapered tip slid into his warmth eagerly at home, making them both cry out with pleasure; Karkat groaning from the smooth tight walls encompassing him and Sollux whimpering from the shear act of stretching to fit Karkat’s girth as he slowly pushed all the way inside him. 

The shorter troll leaned down and ever so lightly placed his naturally dulled teeth over Sollux’s throat. It was horribly cheesy but it was true, they trusted each other with their lives. Their pity for each other had grown past the typical, to become the human emotion of love. Karkat knew he would never admit this later but those were tears falling from his eyes as he began to thrust into his mate. Sollux just smiled and reached for his hand, clutching it almost in time with Karkat’s movements. He whimpered softly, biting his lip as Karkat began with long, slow thrusts, pulling out almost enough to fall out before pushing back in deeper than the time before.

Karkat grunted with the effort it took to control himself. He sometimes hated how beautiful Sollux was, because it made holding back that much harder. Well that and the fact that Sollux loved taking bulge almost as much as he loved licking Sollux's nook. The taller of the two, mewled as Karkat thrust at just the right angle and this reaction only spurred on the knight’s movements. Slowly he picked up the pace, letting go of Sollux’s hand in favor of lifting up his other thigh, allowing him to thrust much deeper and he silently wished he could thank Signless for giving him the quarters furthest away from everyone else’s because fuck Sollux was so loud.

“Ah fuck, Karkat, harder… shit faster, please,” he whined softly, leaning up to clutch Karkat’s shoulders before tugging his hair as he moaned into his ear.

The knight would always eagerly give into Sollux’s demands, gripping his hips and holding him down against the bed as he rolled his hips, quickening the pace and making the slimmer man arch even closer to him.

Sollux’s own bulges were a tangled mess rubbing against Karkat’s abs and only causing him to reach his release sooner. He groaned loudly as Sollux began clenching even tighter around him, making him shudder as pleasure thrummed through his whole body.

“I’ve been doing my exercises,” Sollux whispered, licking his ear and purred lowly, “How does it feel kk?” The Cancer could only curse in return, picking up the pace. Sollux gasped and moaned his mate’s name as he finished, clutching Karkat’s back so hard it would definitely leave scars as his bulges coated the other’s stomach. Karkat thrust a few more times into Sollux’s even tighter nook, relishing in the small smile on his face until he found his release as well, coating the other’s inner walls with his own material.

When the world came back into focus, Karkat found himself lying on his side, facing Sollux with his bulge still buried in his nook. 

“You still alive?” Sollux smirked, running his fingers through the knight’s hair and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

“No, I made it through a battle only to die, fucking the biggest slut in all of Skaia,” Karkat scoffed and eased his way out of Sollux, making them both wince.

“You’d love to die like this, and you know it you little shit.”

“No I wouldn’t.”

“Yes, you would.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine, maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible to die in the arms of the dumb fuck that puts up with me on a regular basis,” Karkat grumbled before nuzzling Sollux’s chest, making the mage smile into his hair and they held each other close.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was intentionally a one-shot but I'm thinking about expanding it with dare I say it...
> 
> SOME PLOT.
> 
> Maybe leave a comment yay/nay? Just curious as to what everyone thinks. Either way, thank you for taking time to read my fic!


End file.
